1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for interconnecting a module with a circuit board, for example, a mother/daughter board interconnect, and in particular to a system which obviates the need for anything other than a simple mechanical interconnect.
2. The Prior Art
There are many known schemes for connectors to assemble a first circuit board with a second circuit board, commonly known as a mother/daughter board interconnect. The systems generally require a header on the mother board and a plug on the daughter board with at least one of the header and plugs being soldered to the respective board. Examples of such connector systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,594; 3,651,444; and 3,966,290. These known systems have disadvantages, one being the cost of running the connector through a soldering operation. The need for such a soldering operation necessarily increases the manufacturing cost plus adds the possibility of damage to the connector system either by the solder itself or by the heat of the soldering operation.